


Dogboy Sapnap Smut Drabbles

by Ghxstboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Rubs, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Karl Jacobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Thigh sex, Top Alexis | Quackity, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Karl Jacobs, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, degrading, dogboy sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstboy/pseuds/Ghxstboy
Summary: Basically just sapnap being fucked by his favorite boys.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Karl Jacobs(Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 231





	Dogboy Sapnap Smut Drabbles

Heres the masterlist of the one-shots.if this gets to the point where people start to really see this i will make it into a story. 

Chapter 1-DreamNotNap-Car Sex/Orgasm Denial/Semi-Public Sex/Vaginal Sex/Petnames/Rough Sex/Degrading Kink 

Chapter 2-Sapnap Solo-Orgasm Denial/Vaginal Fingering/Edging/Toys 

Chapter 3-Sapity-Riding/Bratnap/Begging/Praise Kink/Petnames/Cockwarming/Spit Kink/Fisting 

Chapter 4-Karlnap-Bondage/Petnames/Collars/Praise Kink/Degrading/Fingering/Soft Aftercare 

Chapter 5-Dreamnap-Mirror Sex/Petnames/Rough Sex/Collars/Degrading/Toys/Double Penetration/Body Worship/Praise Kink/Riding/Bratnap/Begging Kink/Bondage

Chapter 6-GeorgeNotNap-Thigh Fucking/Petnames/Sleepy Sex/Begging/Soft Aftercare/Morning Sex/Fingering

Chapter 7-Karlnapity-Body Worship/Begging/Mouth Fucking/Degrading/Dry Humping/Orgasm Denial/Fucking While On Stream/Spit Kink/Petnames/Rough Sex/Biting Kink/Thigh Worship

Chapter 8-Dreamnap-Fucking On Stream/Cunt Eating/Fingering/Begging/Petnames/Orgasm Denial/Thigh Biting/Overstimulation/Toys

Thats all i have got atm,feel free to give me some ideas!^^


End file.
